Blue And Red
by White Ark's Melody
Summary: Una serie de drabbles basados en Ciel Y Sebastian! Completo! Un Regalo de Navidad. Pasen y Lean XD


_Merry Christmas Everyone!_

_Este es un pequeño regalo de navidad para Crystal Innocence, ya que no pude terminar el fic para el RaYu Fest... Pero aquí llega este en compensación XD_

_Ademas es una forma de lidiar con mi 'Bloqueo de Autora' que no me ha dejado avanzar mucho estos días... Y tambien un pequeño regalo de Navidad para toda persona que guste del CielxSebastian_

_Advertencia: Quiza algo de OOC y AU... pero nada serio, depende de como se mire XD_

_Disclaimer: No poseo Kuroshitsuji... Aunque quisiera tener a Sebastian como regalo de Navidad_ T-T

* * *

_****Blue And Red****_

.

.

**1: Sangre**

La primera vez que el demonio había visto al niño cubierto de sangre, su primer pensamiento fue que el rojo no le favorecía

**2: Dolor**

El dolor de las perdidas, aunque lo oculte perfectamente, incluso de su mayordomo, era claro que jamás desaparecería por completo.

**3: Miedos**

Aunque este no los dijera en voz alta, el demonio conocía casi todos los miedos del joven Conde. Y claro, como buen mayordomo siempre estaba allí para ayudarle a tratarlos.

**4: Muerte**

Ciel Phantomhive no le temía a la muerte. No lo hacía y jamás lo haría; después de todo saber que su alma pertenecería a Sebastian era la mejor forma que podía pensar.

**5: Altura**

Definitivamente no le agradaba que su mayordomo fuese tanto más alto que el. Aunque al notar la manera en que su forma se acomodaba perfectamente en los brazos del hombre mayor el tema de la altura quedaba totalmente olvidado.

**6:** **Memoria**

Era conocido que los demonios tenían una excelente capacidad para recordar y el mayordomo siempre había estado agradecido de ello. Pero ahora, vagando por la vacía mansión Phantomhive, no podía evitar maldecir a su memoria.

**7: Colores**

Si alguien preguntara a Ciel Phantomhive cuál era su color favorito diría que era rojo. Si se le preguntase a Sebastian Michaelis cual color prefería este diría que azul. Aunque jamás dirían sus razones claro estaba.

**8: Chocolate**

-Joven Amo, creí haberle dicho que habría postre hasta que terminara su cena…- El mayordomo solo podía suspirar ante el niño de diez años cubierto completamente de chocolate.

**9: Lágrimas**

-Está bien llorar si lo desea, Joven Amo…- El demonio dijo en un susurro. El niño se volteo mirándole con molestia.

-Entonces si '_está bien'_, porque jamás lo haces?- cuestiono .

Sebastian no respondió

**10: Celos**

El mayordomo no podía evitar sentir un atisbo de molestia cada vez que Lady Elizabeth venia a visitar a su amo. No sabía que era, aunque estaba seguro que no eran celos.

**11: Ver**

A Ciel le gusta ver desde su escritorio como Sebastian cuida y ordena las rosas blancas de su jardín. Él no sabía que el mayordomo era muy consciente de sus miradas

**12: Sueño**

El momento favorito del día del demonio era sin duda la noche. Era cuando el Conde dormía la oportunidad perfecta para observarle sin despertar sospecha alguna

**13: Juego**

Existían variadas ocasiones en que Sebastian no comprendía la fascinación del Conde en los juegos de mesa que insistía en utilizar con sus invitados. Simplemente eran las ocasiones que olvidaba que el Ciel aun era un niño

**14: Frio**

No importa que tan fría sea la actitud del niño para con su mayordomo. El siempre sabría exactamente que decir para romper el hielo y hacer nacer las chispas

**15: Mejor**

Ciel siempre deseaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Por tanto era de esperar que también tuviese al mejor de los demonios a su servicio.

**16: Orgullo**

El orgullo era una parte muy importante para Ciel. Pero cuando vio al mayordomo supuestamente muerto en el piso de su mansión se dio cuenta de que el orgullo es solo una fachada para escapar.

**17: Gatos **

Ciel jamás entendería la fascinación de Michaelis por los gatos. Aunque tampoco notaba su propio parecido con aquellos felinos.

**18: Único**

-Usted siempre será mi único Bocchan.- Sebastian declaro, solo para darse cuenta de que Ciel había cerrado la puerta a él.

**19: Anterior**

Sebastian había vivido muchos años, casi más que la mayor parte de los demonios, y por lo tanto, había tenido muchos amos. Sin embargo, ningún anterior amo podría compararse con el que ahora tenía… No lo cambiaria ni por todo ellos juntos.

**20: Mirada**

Muchas veces el hablar no era necesario entre ellos. Una mirada siempre decía mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían.

**21: Debilidad**

Ciel constantemente evitaba mostrar cualquier debilidad frente demonio. Especialmente cuando su mayor debilidad estaba frente a él, con ojos rojos y cabello negro.

**22: Gracias**

Ciel casi nunca agradecía a Sebastian, después de todo ¿por qué tenía que agradecerle por que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer?

**23: Duda**

El niño de diez años miraba sospechosamente l hombre delante de su cama.

-Como sé que no me dejaras solo?.- Susurro dudoso

El mayordomo dio una pequeña sonrisa -Jamás haría algo así, Bocchan.

No supo cómo ni porque, pero sus dudas se disiparon inmediatamente.

**24: Afectar**

Nunca había pensado que la pérdida de su señor le afectara. Ahora se daba cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

**25: Luna**

A veces, cuando estaba n alguna misión para la Reina y el tiempo era agradable, Sebastian no podía dejar de darse cuenta como los rayos de luna hacían que Ciel se vise aun más inocente.

**26: Eternidad**

Ciel había estado completamente preparado para morir, de hecho lo deseaba. Aunque ahora, la idea de pasar la eternidad junto a su demonio no se le hacía en absoluto molesta

**27: Beso**

Si bien han compartido un beso (uno hasta ahora) este fue totalmente accidental. Sumando a un niño molesto gritándole a su mayordomo, con este quizá demasiado cerca de su rostro; mas un grupo de empleados incompetentes, con uno de ellos siendo quemado por las llamas en su ropa y otro corriendo torpemente agregándole un choque entre personas y varios platos rotos dio como resultado un completamente accidental y nada planeado (sin sarcasmo) beso… Que se había sentido como la cosa más perfecta del mundo.

**28: Rojo**

El tono rojo que apareció en las mejillas del chico después del beso accidental sin duda era lo más adorable que el demonio había visto en sus muchos años de vida

**29: Lluvia**

Sebastian sabe que en ocasiones a Ciel le gusta estar bajo la lluvia, aunque no conoce la razón. Olvida que las lágrimas pueden ser fácilmente confundidas con gotas de lluvia.

**30: Melodía **

Sebastian había adquirido la rutina de tocar el violín cada noche de luna llena cuando creía que el joven Conde estaba dormido. No sabía que el niño esperaba ansiosamente aquellas noches en las que era arrullado por la bella melodía.

**31: Contrato**

No importaba lo que ocurriera en el mundo o a su alrededor. No importaba lo lejos o cerca que estuviesen. Tampoco lo que o quien estuviera en medio. Que estarían siempre conectados por su contrato. Y quien sabe… quizá algo más…

* * *

_Bien eso era, espero alguien le guste! Solo son un monton de drables XD_

_Espero pronto tener las actulizaciones de mis otras historia_

_Algún comentario? Se los agradeceria! Seria un lindo regalo ^_

_._

_Feliz Navidad a Todos!_

_._

_._

_Au Revoir_

_**White**_


End file.
